Hotfixes/2012 thru April 17 Archive
April 2012 April 17 * Classes ** Warlock *** Destruction **** Bane of Havoc no longer persists when the warlock changes to a spec that does not include the talent. * Items ** Fras Siabi's Barely Bigger Beer is a now bit less big, and its effect no longer stacks. * UI ** Inactive guild leader replacement (US, EU) now requires 90 days of absence, up from 30 days. Ascent to the rank of guild leader is now only available to guild members at Rank 2, 3, or 4. March 2012 March 26 * Dungeons and Raids ** Dragon Soul *** The Madness of Deathwing **** Burning Blood will no longer prematurely spike up to 100 stacks if players damage the Arm and Wing Tentacles very quickly. * Items ** Scroll of Resurrection outfit items designated for healers no longer have Strength. * Quests ** The deprecated quests Keanna’s Will and The Shattered Blade are now removed from quest logs upon login. * UI ** Fixed a bug that locked some Mobile Armory users into Away status in-game. March 7 * General ** Scroll of Resurrection has been updated with additional rewards, including two new flying mounts for you and free upgrades to Cataclysm, boost to level 80, and free faction and race transfers for your returning friends. Visit our Scroll of Resurrection start page to learn more and get started. * Items ** Fury of the Destroyer now works as it says in the tooltip and immediately grants 5 combo points when it triggers and 5 combo points every time a finishing move is used for the entire 6 second duration of Fury of the Destroyer. February 2012 February 23 *General **A completed character race change should no longer clear your active quests. **Multiple hunters attacking the same target should now see the proper benefit from Noxious Stings. *Dungeons and Raids *All players identified as tanks in Raid Finder are now automatically labeled as assistant leaders. *Firelands **Lava Wielder's Lava attack should now hurt players in the area of the visual effect. *Items **The Blast of Corruption effect from Rathrak, the Poisonous Mind will no longer hit creatures that are very far away when used with the Fire Nova ability. **Ruthless Gladiator's Footguards of Alacrity, Ruthless Gladiator's Boot of Cruelty, and Ruthless Gladiator's Boots of Alacrity have received a +25 Stamina increase. **Cataclysmic Gladiator's Armwraps of Accuracy and Cataclysmic Gladiator's Armwraps of Alacrity have received a +22 Stamina increase. **Cataclysmic Gladiator's Waistband of Accuracy, Cataclysmic Gladiator's Waistband of Cruelty, Cataclysmic Gladiator's Boots of Alacrity, Cataclysmic Gladiator's Boots of Cruelty, and Cataclysmic Gladiator's Footguards of Alacrity have received a +20 Stamina increase. *Quests and Creatures **The quest Heeding the Call is no longer available to players. February 7 * Dungeons and Raids ** Dragon Soul *** After the instance is cleared, Crimson Lifebinder now resurrects the non-player characters at Wyrmrest Temple, and they are fully functional. *** Ultraxion **** The event leading to Ultraxion now requires 15 Drakes killed, down from 24. * Events ** Love is in the Air *** Players are now able to receive Lovely Charms while on the quest "Test Your Strength", when the player's inventory has both the Darkmoon Adventurer's Guide and Lovely Charm Collector's Kit. *** Players now have the chance to receive both the Lovely Charm and Grisly Trophy from a single kill. ** Lunar Festival *** Elder Dawnstrider now spawns farther away from nearby Flame Crest mobs. * Items ** Maw of the Dragonlord should now have its effect triggered by healing from Holy Word: Sanctuary. ** Windward Heart should now have its effect triggered properly by Healing Rain. February 2 * General ** Mass Dispel should once again dispel up to 10 friendly or enemy targets. ** Resilience should now properly reduce the damage over time effects for targets affected by Mind Control. * Dungeons and Raids ** Dragon Soul *** Lord Afrasastrasz no longer offers the option to disable the Power of the Aspects buff in Raid Finder mode. *** The Spine of Deathwing **** Corrupted Bloods should no longer maintain threat after reconstituting themselves from residue. * Events ** Darkmoon Faire *** Soothsayer's Runes and A Treatise on Strategy should now drop from all appropriate Heroic and raid bosses. *** Murozond's Temporal Cache now has a chance to contain Monstrous Egg and A Treatise on Strategy. * Quests and Creatures ** Players who inadvertently disconnect during Tailgunner! should now find themselves able to complete the quest. ** Baby Crocolisks have been given tiny teething rings, and Tiny Teeth! should no longer transfer to other players. ** Players should no longer encounter any invisible Young Crocolisks during the quest The Pit of Scales. * Items ** Cunning of the Cruel will now trigger its Shadowbolt Volley approximately three times as often, but will deal approximately one third as much damage. This results in the tooltip for the item being incorrect, but should moderate its burst damage in PvP. January 2012 January 9 * General ** Killing a boss in a guild group while using the random Heroic Dungeon Finder should now award guild reputation and experience. ** Mobs that have been damaged by Shadowy Apparitions should again provide experience when defeated. ** Darkmoon Tonk and Darkmoon Zeppelin should no longer become a horde balloon after performing a faction change from Alliance to Horde. * Dungeons and Raids ** Hour of Twilight *** Archbishop Benedictus **** Thrall and Archbishop Benedictus should no longer fail to complete their roleplay introduction (preventing players from completing the instance). ** Well of Eternity *** Mannoroth **** Starting the Mannoroth encounter should no longer remove Stealth effects. ** Dragon Soul *** Twilight Elite Dreadblades and Twilight Elite Slayers should now refrain from doing melee attacks while mounted, and always engage and melee players after landing on the gunship deck. *** Ultraxion **** All Fading Light debuffs and Aspect crystal buffs on players should now be cleared when the encounter ends. *** The Madness of Deathwing **** The Corrupted Parasite debuff is removed from a character who leaves the zone. * Events ** Darkmoon Faire *** Players should now be able to complete the quests "The Captured Journal" and "The Enemy's Insignia" after having completed them in a previous month. * Items ** Vial of Shadows proc damage should now be increased by ranged attack power for hunters. ** Souldrinker and Gurthalak, Voice of the Deeps no longer have a chance to proc twice for paladins with Seal of Truth active. ** Vishanka, Jaws of the Earth now invokes Speaking of Rage bonus damage that is treated as ranged damage and benefits from ranged critical strike chance. * Quests and Creatures ** Pelturas Whitemoon should no longer becomes unresponsive after a player completes the quest "All's Well". Category:World of Warcraft patches